Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr nebula. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to his 11 year old self, except that he is more muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Feedback.PNG|11 year old Feedback Powers and Abilities SD1 (377).png|Energy Absorption SD1 (375).png|Electric Energy Blasts Fast Feedback.png|Enhanced Speed SD2 (373).png|Flight MaxMonster39.2.png|Feedback's stretch Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Feedback can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. As seen in Showdown: Part 1, Feedback can run quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength, as shown in Trouble Helix when he punched a boulder apart with ease. Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine. Feedback is also able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. Feedback can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Feedback can glide in air as shown in "A New Dawn" Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. History Omniverse 11 year old Ben *Feedback appeared for the first time in The More Things Change: Part 1, where he defeated Malware. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback defeated the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback battled Malware while Khyber was getting the Psycholeopterran's DNA. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback was used many times to defeat the Violet Offenders, somehow stop a fire, and practice his powers. He was used for the last time to the next five years when Malware destroyed him. *In Max's Monster, Feedback appeared while Phil explained how he became half Terroranchula. 16 year old Ben *In Store 23, Feedback defeated Liam. *In Showdown: Part 2, Ben unlocked Feedback again for forgiveness and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., Feedback defeated Argost. *In A Fistful of Brains, Feedback defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Max's Monster, Feedback defeated Phil. *In Rad Monster Party, Feedback battled Zs'Skayr. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Feedback battled the Rooters. *In Clyde Five, Feedback found out Liam was who controlled Cincotrix. *In Breakpoint, Feedback failed into catch Fistrick. *In Vreedlemania, Feedback battled the Pretty Boys. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Feedback defeated Subdora and stopped the time when battled the Time Beast. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Feedback attempted to battle Charles Zenith, but was reverted. *In A New Dawn, Feedback absorbed the energy released by Maltruant's Anihilaarg and defeated him. Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Feedback's arms to battle Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4) *''Max's Monster'' (cameo) ;16 year old Ben *''Store 23'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''A Fistful of Brains (intended alien was Way Big) *Max's Monster'' *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' (intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Vreedlemania'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (x2) ;Skurd *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5) *Ghost Ship |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Slammers *Duel of the Duplicates *FusionFall Heroes *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (by 11 year old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ben unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by a conversation between Gwen and Ben that he never gets tired of using Feedback. *Ben 23 had originally named Feedback as "Plug-Man", but later changed it due to liking the name "Feedback" better. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. *In FusionFall Heroes, he has a yellow eye and a pupil, even though he doesn't in the show. *He is replaced by Snare-oh in the opening intro of Arc 5. *Feedback is the first new alien transformation (as well as the last transformation in the series) to appear in Omniverse. *Feedback was designed by Dave Johnson, the art director of the original series. *According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has that heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males